Hitting Bottom
by KateB-fan
Summary: Luego de ver "Recoil" esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, más drama! Es sobre los sentimientos de Kate en el día del cumpleaños de su madre y en su incapacidad de hacer justicia... por ahora! Espero que les guste! Oneshot Es largo, pero no quise cortarlo!


**Vengo trabajando en este oneshot desde que ví el último episodio... espero que les guste, quizás un poco más dramático... pero ya me conocen... estoy loca! XD Disfruten!  
**

**Hitting bottom**

Rick intentó una vez más desde su celular. Evidentemente algo pasaba. Esos días habían sido raros, pesados para Kate… y él como un tonto, solo se había limitado a estar a su lado…

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el contestador volvió a atenderlo por enésima vez… como si ella le permitiera ir más allá… pensó… y él siempre había sabido que Kate era una mujer complicada, sin embargo se había enamorado de ella y aunque se imaginaba que estar a su lado, además de hacerlo feliz, también le sería complejo, igualmente había insistido hasta lograr que ella le diese una oportunidad… o por lo menos hasta que ella se hubiese decidido a aceptar su amor…

Porque Kate, claro… nunca le había dicho que lo amaba… no con palabras, sí con hechos, por lo menos eso creía él…

No tardó mucho en activar una aplicación que no había querido utilizar desde que lo había hecho con Alexis.

El GPS iluminó en rojo el punto exacto en donde se encontraba Kate. Y como Rick sospechaba, ella estaba en su casa…

¿Entonces por qué no atendía el teléfono? ¿Acaso él había hecho algo mal?

Rick cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió enfocó su mirada en el celular. ¿Qué pasa Kate? Sus ojos escanearon la foto que tenía en el fondo de pantalla y de pronto se dio cuenta…

4 de febrero… la madre de Kate estaría cumpliendo años… y eso era lo que a ella le pasaba…

Llegó a la casa de Kate y notó que el auto estaba estacionado en la puerta. No había forma de que hubiese ido al cementerio, no de noche… y además, Rick sabía que ella había ido hacía unos días y que no era muy fanática de eso…

Decidió subir y esperarla… tal vez solamente se había entretenido hablando con Lanie…

Trató de calmarse y mientras subía en el ascensor, también pensó en cocinar algo… y esperar que ella se sincerara con él y le dijera qué estaba pasando… cómo se sentía…

Abrió la puerta y notó que había algunas luces prendidas…

-Kate…- la llamó pero no tuvo respuesta.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar y vio un vaso de whisky casi vacío, al lado de una botella que sí lo estaba… y por supuesto, su celular, al lado…

Rick sacudió la cabeza, otra vez… alcohol…

Él sabía que ella no era alcohólica, pero cuando Kate se decidía a tomar y optaba por el whisky, era porque no estaba bien emocionalmente… y la última vez había sido un año atrás… cuando descubrió que padecía de stress postraumático…

El problema ahora era donde había ido en ese estado…

Rick siguió caminando hacia la habitación y notó que la mesa de noche no tenía la lámpara encendida. Y aún en la penumbra siguió avanzando. Ella no estaba en la cama. Se acercó al baño y cuando llegaba, sus pies se encontraron con un charco de agua…

Rick abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado… no podía haber pasado nada… Kate no podía haber hecho nada malo… pensó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza…

Sus ojos escanearon el lugar, había demasiado vapor y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder visualizar algo…

La vio en la bañera, abrazada a sus rodillas, la lluvia de la ducha cayendo muy caliente sobre su cabeza y sus hombros. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguramente estaba bien porque estaba sentada y no tenía otro apoyo…

-Kate…- la llamó él pero ella no contestó.

Rick se acercó y tratando de no resbalarse con el agua que desbordaba, cerró la ducha.

-Kate… - repitió y ella lo miró.

Rick pudo ver en sus ojos tanto dolor que instantáneamente comenzó a sufrir con ella.

-Por favor, no… Castle…- jadeó y apoyó su frente sobre las rodillas.

-Ven Kate… vamos a salir…- dijo y tomó una toalla y se acercó un poco para darle la mano.

-No… quiero quedarme aquí…- dijo y comenzó a temblar.

-No quiero enojarme, Kate…- dijo y extendió su mano.

Kate se levantó con cuidado y tomó su mano. Él colocó la toalla sobre sus hombros para que no tuviera frío y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras la frotaba para secarla…

Ella no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida, el alcohol todavía la afectaba…

Rick le secó el cabello con cuidado y luego la hizo sentar y pasó un cepillo para que estuviese más prolijo.

La llevó a la habitación. La sentía débil, ella casi recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando la hizo acostar.

-¿Quieres un café?- le preguntó.

-No…- jadeó ella que parecía agitada.

-Bien… duérmete… descansa un poco… y cuando despiertes, tú y yo hablaremos…

-No quiero hablar… no quiero nada…- dijo ella y él la miró con algo de rabia.

-No me importa lo que quieras… en este momento no puedes hablar, tienes demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo… ahora duérmete…- le dijo y la ayudó a ponerse de costado, le quitó la toalla y la tapó con la manta.

Se quedó un rato sentado a su lado hasta que por fin ella se durmió.

Luego comenzó por tirar la botella y lavar el vaso, y por último se dedicó a secar todo lo que se había mojado…

Y cuando terminó, se sentó en un sillón, al costado de la cama y pensó cuidadosamente en la conversación que tendría con ella cuando se despertara. Estaba triste… triste y enojado con ella.

Rick podía entender su dolor… o creía que podía… pero ella no estaba sola ahora y quizás esta había sido una de las peores crisis que había tenido… y él no había podido ayudarla en nada… y eso se sentía horrible…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate finalmente abrió los ojos. Enseguida hizo un gesto de dolor, le dolía la cabeza, seguramente como consecuencia de todo el alcohol que había tomado…

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz y lo vio a su lado en el sillón, mirándola… y tenía un gesto raro… no era el de siempre…

-Castle…- dijo en voz baja y sintió que todo retumbaba a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo él en tono neutro.

-Ven aquí, ¿qué haces ahí tan lejos?

-Estoy bien aquí… así podremos hablar…- le dijo serio.

-Pero… yo no quiero hablar… necesito que me abraces…- dijo con sinceridad.

-Antes vamos a hablar…- insistió él y ella se tomó las sienes, intentando calmar el dolor.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza…- dijo finalmente.

-Tómate esto…- dijo él y le extendió un comprimido y un vaso con agua.

Kate le obedeció y cuando terminó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche.

-Castle…- dijo y él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kate?- dijo simplemente y ella notó tristeza en su voz.

-No estaba bien… necesitaba estar sola… es todo…- dijo solamente.

-Y ni siquiera te tomaste el trabajo de avisarme… yo puedo entender que necesites espacio… pero imagínate como me puse cuando comencé a llamarte… y cuando entré y te vi así…

-Lo siento… de verdad… es que a veces…- dijo y se quebró- a veces me cuesta seguir adelante…- dijo llorando y Rick sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- dijo él con rabia.

-¿Te parece que podría mentirte?- le dijo aún llorando.

-¿Entonces no significa nada para ti que yo esté a tu lado?

-Rick… este es un tema muy complicado para mí… tú siempre lo supiste, yo nunca te engañé…

-Perfecto… pero ¿por qué no puedes abrazarme y llorar? ¿Por qué no puedes descargarte conmigo? ¿Por qué no podemos emborracharnos juntos?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué? Porque tú no sientes por mí lo que yo siento por ti… y lamentablemente, entonces nunca podré ayudarte…

-¿Cómo puede ser que me digas eso?- dijo Kate con dolor.

-Es la verdad, te guste o no, Kate… y créeme… a mí me gusta menos que a ti…

-¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos?

-¿Acaso alguna vez me dijiste lo que sentías?

-Pensé que había quedado claro…

-Yo también… pero cuando ocurren cosas como esta, me doy cuenta de que las suposiciones son solo eso…

Kate se levantó y él la observó, increíblemente no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

Kate fue a uno de sus cajones, y comenzó a vestirse. Rick la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que estás esperando?- le dijo ella con rabia.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- le dijo- solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien… todavía siento cosas por ti…

-¿Todavía?

-Todavía…

-Escucha…- dijo ella y levantó la mano en señal de rendición- yo se que te duele no poder ayudarme… y que te haya dejado aparte de todo esto… pero así ha sido toda mi vida… y ahora… ahora me cuesta acostumbrarme a que te tengo…

-Pero la verdad es que me tienes… a no ser que decidas no tenerme más…

-Rick… ¿tienes ganas de discutir?

-Sí…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… discutamos entonces… - lo retó ella.

-¿Por qué te crees siempre tan autosuficiente?- preguntó enojado.

-Porque toda la vida tuve que manejarme sola… y no me lo creo, por eso tengo todas las crisis que tengo…

-Pero no te dejas ayudar, Kate… yo lo he intentado desde el día cero… y siempre ha sido extraño… y a pesar de nuestra relación, siento que nunca te has abierto realmente a mi…

-Porque soy así, Rick… -dijo y suspiró con cansancio- yo no sé qué fantasías tenías con respecto a lo que sería estar conmigo… pero esto es lo que soy… lamento que no te guste…

-Yo no dije que no me gustara… pero pensé que estando en una relación, me dejarías acercarme…

¿Y te parece que no te dejé? Engañé a todos mis amigos para poder preservar esto que tenemos… renuncié a todo, aunque luego algunas cosas hayan hecho que volviera a trabajar, por estar contigo… maldición, Castle, hasta tienes las llaves de mi departamento… ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito una relación normal… necesito que me digas… _Rick… acompáñame al cementerio… hoy sería el cumpleaños de mi madre y estoy triste_…

-Lo siento, no soy normal… y por eso no dejo de sentir lo que siento por ti… yo te necesito cerca, Rick… pero todavía hay cosas con las que siento que tengo que lidiar sola… no es que no quiera compartirlas…

-Lo dices así y suena simple…

-Es que es la verdad…- dijo y se agachó para quedar al nivel de él- ¿no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez todo esto del tipo ese, Bracken me hizo revolver todo el pasado?

-Por supuesto que si…

-Y encima el cumpleaños de mi madre… y el hecho de saber lo que pasó y no poder encontrar justicia para ella… - dijo y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Lo se…

-Bien… porque lo más probable es que me esté sintiendo culpable porque estoy siendo feliz como nunca antes… y siento que todavía le debo justicia a mi madre y que… simplemente no puedo permitirme ser feliz…

-¿Tú eres feliz conmigo, Kate?- dijo con voz temblorosa él.

-Muy feliz…- dijo ella y acarició su cara juntando los labios para no llorar.

-Eso quería oír…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Nada más que eso?

-Digamos que con eso me conformo por ahora…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Entonces no te digo que te amo…- dijo y bajó la vista.

Rick abrió los ojos y cuando su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de ella la vio sincera.

-Sí… quizás me tomó demasiado tiempo decirlo… pero no lo siento desde hace poco… te amo, Rick… y espero que entiendas todo esto que me pasa porque no tengo la menor intención de perderte…

Kate acarició su cara y deslizó su dedo índice por los labios de él. Se levantó y él también lo hizo.

Él tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo. Kate suspiró, más calmada…

Cuando separaron sus caras para mirarse a los ojos ella sonrió.

-Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte esto…- dijo ella solemne.

-O al menos envíame un mensaje "_estoy en crisis, te quiero lejos…_" y yo entenderé… y me mantendré a distancia…

-Yo no te quiero lejos Rick…

-Qué suerte, porque yo tampoco quiero alejarme…- dijo él y besó su frente- y no tengas miedo de ser feliz… tu madre preferiría eso a que siguieras por un camino sombrío, pasando tu vida sin nada que la justifique…

-Lo sé… aunque me cueste aceptarlo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Lo harás…

-Gracias, Rick…- dijo ella y él pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos.

-Siempre…- dijo él y la besó dulcemente.

* * *

**En fin... esto se me ocurrió, y quizás debió haber pasado... ¿qué piensan?**


End file.
